La declaración
by Akane Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Naruto tubo una idea para declararse a Hinata. Escribir una cancion.


Holiwis, bueno anoche, tipo 5:30 de la madrugada estaba escuchando una cancion y se me dio la idea de escribir un one-shot con la letra de la cancion.

Espero que les guste!

Naruto se senti verdaderamente estupido. Podia escuchar como el pulgoso se moria de la risa.

Pero él no se iba a echar hacia atras, ¡Como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki!

La miró. Se encontraba en el parque de la aldea, sentada en el borde la la fuente, mientras reia con sus compañeras Ino, Sakura y Tenten.

Y él, parado a unos siente metros, como un verdadero idiota, tratando de calmarce para lograr su proposito.

"Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, verdad?"-penso.

**-Jajajaj, anda mocoso, sino te conosiera, diria que estas asustado, pero no es así. verdad?- **Le dijo ironico el Kyubi.

-Callate, pulgoso- Murmuro.

"Porque presiento que es mucho mas facil pelear contra Madara, que declarace a la chica que amas"- Penso Naruto, suspirando mientras se iba acercando a Hinata.

En ese momento, Hinata levando la vista, sorprendiendoce al encontrar a Naruto a unos 2 metro adelante de ella.

"Al parecer le soprendí" Naruto penso al verla con los ojos aviertos a mas no poder, interrogandolo con la mirada. "Bien, ahi vamos."

Enpezo a tocar los primeros acordes, llamando la atencion de las chicas y de las demas personas que se allaban a su alrededor., haciendo que se hacercaran a ver.

"No te pongas nervioso, recuerda para quien lo haces"- Se animo Naruto.

Eso fue lo que penso antes de comenzar a cantar:

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones _

_dame razones, para vivir. _

_Tu la dueña de mis sueños _

_quédate en ellos y hazme sentir. _

_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir _

_el sentimiento eterno. _

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza _

_el lugar en donde empieza _

_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir. _

Tomo aire, fijando su vista en la de Hinata, que se encontraba sonrojadisima, pero en ningun momento aparto la midara, y Naruto se lo agradecio, porque la verdad toda esta gente lo estaba poniendo muy nerviose, cosa rara en él.

POV Hinata:

No me lo podia creer. Si esto era un sueño, que porfavor no la despertaran.

Y si estaba en la realidad, era un milagro que no me hubiera desmayado.

Rogaba a los dioses que esto no fuera un sueño, pero al parecer era la mismisima realidad.

POV Naruto:

Por dios!, Porque tenia que haber tanta gente chismosa? Es que no tenian nada que hacer, o que?

Sintio sus mejillas sonrojarce levemente.

"Consentrate,Naruto"-Se dijo.

_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio _

_mi compas y mi camino _

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo _

_para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor..._

Naruto siguio tocando, mientraslos demas lo miraban sorprendidos y enternecidos.

Mientras, Tenten, Ino y Sakura no creían lo que veían.¡¿Acaso se teletransportaron asía otra dimención, o que!? Nunca pensaron que el idiota de Naruto podria declarace de la manera mas tierna posible, que otra mas que escribiendo una cancion.

Siguieron observando y escuchando la letra tan conmoedora.

_Tu, coleccionista de canciones _

_mil emociones son para ti _

_tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella _

_y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma _

_Tu con la luna en la cabeza _

_el lugar en donde empieza _

_el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

_Tan solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio _

_mi compas y mi camino _

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo _

_para estar siempre contigo _

_Ya no queda mas espacio en mi interior _

_haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón _

_es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente _

_Solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio _

_mi compas y mi camino _

_solo tu, solamente quiero que seas tu _

_pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo _

_para estar siempre siempre siempre contigo amor..._

Cuando termino, se aserco hasta quedar delante suyo, y mirandola directamente a los ojos, le pidió:

-Hinata Hyuga, arías el honor de ser mi novia?-

POV Hinata:

Juro que senti que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, pero sino fuera por Naruto, que me agarro por los codos, de seguro estaria en el suelo.

Sin saber que pensar solo atine a decir:

-S-si es-esto no es u-un su-sueño, en-en-entonces, si acepto-Baje la cabeza, abochornada, pero feliz de que al fin Naruto quisiera ser su novia, de que al final si pudo enamorarlo.

Y es que, gracias a que sus compañeros, por varias semana, estuvieron de mision, ella aprovecho para hacercarcele y entablar una mejor amistad, y al parecer, eso habia hecho que Naruto-kun se enamorara de ella.

Desperto de su ensoñacion al sentir que levantan su menton. Al levantar la vista, se encontro con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

-Gracias Hime-chan-Me dijo antes de serrar los ojos y posar sus labios contra los suyo, provocando que me sonrojara hasta las orejas pero pronto correspondio su beso de igual manera.

POV Naruto:

"Besar a Hinata es de las mejores cosas que he experimentado". Eso fue lo que pense, despues de terminar el beso por la falta de aire.

Al mi alrededor pude escuchar los grito y silvidos de las persona que se hallaban en el parque.

Antes de poder decirle algo a mi Hime, se desmato en mis brazos. La acomode mejor, sonriendo al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

-Ya era hoa Naruto, pense que nunca se lo pedirias.-Me dijo Ino al lado mio.

-Si, la cerda tiene razon. Estabamos pensando en que eras tan idiota que nunca te ivas a dar cuenta de ello. Y la verdad te convenia pedircelo porque sino nosotras mismas te ivamos a abrir los ojos de un solo golpe, Naruto-Me dijo Sakura.

Ante esa advertencia palideci e inconcientemente un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda.

En cambio, la buena de Tente, me dijo:

-No importa ahora, solamente te digo que les vaya bien y felicitaciones-

Le sonrei agradecido.

-A y una cosa mas Naruto, ten cuidado con Hiashi, recuerda que tendras que hablar con él cuando se despierte Hinata.-Me recomendo Ino.

Sarcastico le dije:

-Gracias por recordarmelo, no lo habia tenido en cuenta.-

POV Normal:

Naruto se despidio de sus amigas con un asentimiento y antes de marcharce, le susurro a Hinata besandole la cabeza:

-Te quiero, Hime-

Y Hinata, todavia inconciente, le susurro:

-Te quiero, Naruto-kun-

Ante eso Naruto sonrio con ternura, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.


End file.
